There is known a saddle-type vehicle in which a fuel pump is provided in a fuel tank, a fuel filter is disposed around the fuel tank and the fuel filter is connected to the fuel pump (see Patent document 1, for example).
In the above saddle-type vehicle, seat frames extending forwards from the rear side of a vehicle body are joined to both the side surfaces of a main frame extending from the center of the vehicle body to a rear and lower side, and a cushion bracket for connecting the upper end of a rear cushion to the seat frames at the rear side of the main frame is secured. The fuel tank is supported on the upper portion of the main frame so as to straddle over the main frame, and disposed above an engine. The lower surface of the rear portion of the fuel tank extends rearwards along the seat frames. The fuel pump is contained in the fuel tank, and fuel is supplied to an injector through the fuel filter (secondary filter) disposed at the outside of the fuel tank.
A throttle body is connected to the rear portion of a cylinder head constituting a cylinder provided to the front portion of the engine, and an air cleaner box is connected to the rear portion of the throttle body through a connecting tube. The fuel filter is disposed above the connecting tube at the lower side of the fuel tank.